La Asesina
by Camila Senju
Summary: Con tan solo veinte años de edad, Sakura Haruno es uno de los asesinos con más experiencia en el mundo. Una simple misión cambiará su vida para siempre. El pasado nublará su mente, el presente la confundirá y el futuro será incierto. AU
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Espero que les guste el fic, me inspiré en la película Kill Bill Vol.1

¡Disfruten!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"Nunca odies a tus enemigos, afecta tu juicio"_

Una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa inhaló profundamente de su cigarro mientras lo sostenía elegantemente. A los pocos segundos, exhaló el humo del cigarro y miró al hombre frente a ella.

− Haruno-san, le pido que elimine a ese hombre – habló un hombre de aspecto serio

Ella no respondió. Simplemente, observó a su alrededor. Estaba en una bella casa inglesa donde vivía una familia de japoneses. Rio mentalmente, era una paradoja.

Las paredes del salón en donde estaban eran de un color crema calmante y el suelo de madera perfectamente limpio. Reflexionó la propuesta del hombre con sumo cuidado hasta que el cigarro se acabó. Lo apagó en un cenicero, aplastándolo en otras cenizas de cigarros previamente consumidos. En realidad nunca fumaba pero esta ocasión lo requería.

− ¿Y qué dice, Haruno-san? – preguntó el hombre poniéndose nervioso por la espera

− Acepto – respondió la mujer con simpleza – pero tengo mis condiciones, Hiashi – el hombre frunció el ceño cuando dijo su nombre casi vulgarmente – exijo protección completa de los Hyuga, este pedido me pone en gran peligro

− Está bien – asintió Hiashi – aquí tienes los detalles de la misión – le entregó una carpeta

La mujer tomó la carpeta con ambas manos ya que estaba repleta de hojas detalladas sobre el tema. Ella guardó dicha carpeta en su bolso rápidamente. Sin más que hacer, la joven se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la oficina para irse.

− Confío en que lograrás completar la misión – habló Hiashi cuando llegó a la puerta

La muchacha se detuvo en el camino. Sonrió para sí misma, este hombre le causaba gracia. Sin darse vuelta le respondió.

− Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, recuérdelo – respondió la joven

Ella salió de la lujosa oficina cerrando la puerta con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba. Hiashi miró fijamente por donde había salido y escuchando como el sonido de sus tacones de aguja se desvanecía por el pasillo.

 **En otra lujosa mansión**

Madara Uchiha se encontraba sentado detrás de su gran escritorio con las manos cruzadas sobre su barbilla. Esta pose era normal cuando meditaba sobre alguna situación. Debía admitir que estaba preocupado pero jamás lo demostraría. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación.

− Padre, ¿me ha llamado? – preguntó su hijo con respeto

− Sasuke, siéntate – ordeno señalando vagamente el sillón negro delante de su escritorio

Un poco nervioso, Sasuke se sentó donde le había indicado. Su padre se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana y mirando al exterior. Mientras su padre elegía las palabras para explicarle la situación, Sasuke miró un cuadro en particular de la habitación.

El cuadro era el retrato de su madre, Meiko Uchiha. El retrato mostraba a una mujer de cabello negro largo y de ojos color ébanos cautivantes. Su piel solía ser lisa sin una sola arruga, aquella dama había conquistado el corazón de su padre en la juventud y juntos formaron una familia.

Luego de que su hermana menor naciera, Meiko enfermó gravemente. Los doctores le diagnosticaron cáncer de útero. Los médicos descubrieron un gran tumor maligno en su vientre en un control post-parto. Le dieron seis meses de vida que fueron cortos y dolorosos. Perdió su cabello, la atormentaba un dolor terrible por la quimioterapia y su vida se desvanecía día a día.

Sasuke y su hermano mayor Itachi, observaron cómo su madre sufría sin poder hacer nada hasta que llegó ese fatídico día en que murió. Solo una vez vieron llorar a su padre y fue en la habitación que compartía con su madre, en la noche de su muerte lloró junto a su cuerpo sin vida por horas. Luego no derramó una sola lágrima, por lo menos no en su presencia.

Sin embargo, Madara se dedicó a cuidar y criar a la pequeña bebé con mucho esmero pero la empresa que dirigía necesitaba su atención. Apenas Sarada pudo caminar y comer por sí sola, dejó su cuidado a las mucamas.

− Debes llevar a Sarada a la reunión de las familias – habló Madara sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos – Itachi te acompañará

− ¿No vendrás?

− No, pero estarán preparados por si algo pasa – dijo Madara con seriedad mirando por la ventana – los dos saben manejar perfectamente armas así que estarán armados

− Está bien pero ¿por qué llevarla a la reunión? – preguntó Sasuke

− Los demás líderes de familias deben conocerla para que jamás se metan con ella – explicó Madara dándose vuelta y sentándose en su sillón

− ¿No tendría que ser al revés?

− Haces demasiadas preguntas, Sasuke – habló el hombre con calma – no te preocupes, ellos entenderán mi mensaje – Sasuke asintió – infórmale a Itachi de esto y por cierto, partirán mañana

− De acuerdo

Sasuke se retiró de la habitación respetuosamente. Luego de que su hijo se fuera, Madara miró el cuadro de Meiko. Un sentimiento de nostalgia, lo invadió. Doce años habían pasado de su muerte pero todavía le afectaba en cierta forma.

 **Al día siguiente**

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Sakura se despertó por la leve luz del sol. Estaba amaneciendo. Ella no había dormido mucho debido a que se dedicó a estudiar la carpeta que Hiashi le había otorgado.

La misión era simple, debía matar a Sasuke Uchiha. Segundo hijo de Madara Uchiha y Meiko Uchiha, posible heredero de la empresa. Su madre había muerte hace doce años, meses después de haber dado a luz a Sarada Uchiha. Itachi era el hijo mayor y primogénito pero no deseaba ser el heredero.

En fin, la misión era asesinar rápidamente a este joven y luego recibir la suma de dinero. Por supuesto que tenía sus peligros, después de todo se estaba metiendo con los Uchiha.

Sakura desayunó una simple manzana acompañada de jugo de naranja. Luego recogió su largo cabello rosa en una coleta alta, muy prolija. Se maquilló colocándose rímel que destacaba sus ojos verdes y un brillo labial.

El hotel donde se hospedaba era de clase media ya que no necesitaba lujos ni atención innecesaria. Ella se dirigió a preparar sus armas. La misión tendría que ser completada a la distancia ya que lo mataría mientras él viajaba en una camioneta.

Abrió su gran bolso guardando su fusil de francotirador. Era el arma de fuego necesaria para un disparo de precisión ya que el objetivo se encontraría a una larga distancia.

Con todo ya listo, ella salió de la habitación de hotel borrando todo rastro de su presencia allí. Bajó a recepción sin mirar al administrador. En el exterior, se subió en su moto negra colocándose el casco negro de protección y se fue del lugar.

 **Mansión Uchiha**

La familia Uchiha se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión esperando a la camioneta que los transportaría a la reunión de familias. Los dos hermanos vestían un traje negro elegante con el símbolo Uchiha en cada manga derecha haciendo alusión de su herencia. La pequeña Sarada llevaba un vestido lila con una cinta negra en la cintura, y el símbolo Uchiha en la esquina superior del vestido. La camioneta había llegado a la entrada.

− Itachi, Sasuke cuiden de su hermana y les deseo lo mejor en la reunión – habló Madara con su seriedad normal – Sarada, compórtate como una señorita allí – advirtió

− ¡Hai! – sonrió Sarada emocionada

− Por supuesto, padre – dijo Itachi con calma

Los hermanos Uchiha ingresaron en la camioneta para ser transportados a la reunión. Madara observó a la camioneta irse hasta que desapareció de su vista y entró nuevamente en la mansión para prepararse para ir al edificio de la empresa a trabajar.

 **En la ruta**

Luego de una hora viajando, Sakura encontró el lugar perfecto para instalarse y cumplir la misión. Escondió su motocicleta negra en unos arbustos y se dispuso a armar su fusil. El objetivo se acercaba.

 **En la camioneta**

Los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban sentados cómodamente escuchando a la pequeña Sarada que relataba muy entusiasmadamente lo bien que le iba en matemáticas.

− Entonces la maestra me felicitó – sonrió Sarada

− Excelente, Sarada – felicitó Sasuke

El chofer miró por el espejo retrovisor y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Itachi. Se puso nervioso al instante, su mano tembló mientras tomaba el volante. El momento se acercaba pero debía esperar a la señal.

Mientras avanzaban a velocidad normal en la ruta, una motocicleta roja pasó a gran velocidad llamando la atención del chofer. El hombre sudaba mucho por el nerviosismo. La señal fue dada por la motocicleta. En ese instante, clavó sus pies en los frenos de la camioneta.

Itachi y Sasuke junto a Sarada se sujetaron de lo que podían por el repentino freno de la camioneta. En ese momento, dos autos negros rodearon la camioneta adelante y atrás mientras otras dos motocicletas rojas los acompañaban. Itachi miró a su hermano y ambos asintieron, habían sido traicionados.

 **En la ruta**

Sakura ya estaba lista para asesinar al muchacho mientras estaba recostada en el piso junto a su fusil francotirador. La camioneta se estaba acercando al punto del disparo, y Sakura ajustó la mira telescópica un poco más para tener mayor seguridad de precisión. La camioneta seguía avanzando por lo que la joven acercó su dedo índice al gatillo.

De repente, una motocicleta roja pasó a gran velocidad. Sakura frunció el ceño, algo sucedía. Al instante, la camioneta se detuvo bruscamente marcando sus llantas en el asfalto. La chica miró como dos autos rodeaban a la camioneta y otras dos motocicletas los acompañaban.

Maldijo internamente, se le habían adelantado. Otras personas iban tras el mismo objetivo. Se puso de pie rápidamente, tomando otras dos armas. Dos armas nueve milímetros y guardó una navaja en su cadera.

Luego de prepararse rápidamente para el cambio de situación, vio que un hombre encapuchado se llevaba a Sarada que pataleaba y gritaba. El objetivo de ellos no era Sasuke Uchiha si no su hermana menor.

Sakura era una asesina profesional pero jamás mataría a un niño ni lo secuestraría. Esto le recordó a su pasado, no iba a permitirlo. Sacó su motocicleta negra de los arbustos y se subió, arrancó el motor con fuerza y salió a gran velocidad dispuesta a salvar a la niña.

El hombre encapuchado junto a otros cómplices se llevó a la niña en uno de los autos negros mientras el auto que quedaba con otras personas disparaba contra los hermanos Uchiha que respondían.

Cuando Sakura salió en la ruta tras el auto negro que llevaba a Sarada Uchiha, las dos motocicletas que acompañaban anteriormente a los autos la perseguían.

 **En el auto negro**

Sarada se encontraba llorando fuertemente debido a que estaba siendo secuestrada y porque también le habían golpeado el rostro. Se sintió esperanzada cuando escuchó a sus secuestradores.

− _Oigan, están siendo perseguidos por una motocicleta negra – habló una voz masculina a través de una radio_

− Maldición – gruñó el conductor

− ¿Quién es? – preguntó la persona que había raptado a la niña

− _Están jodidos, es Sakura Haruno – respondió la voz_

− ¡¿Qué?!

− Esos Uchiha, maldito Madara – maldijo el conductor

− ¿Cómo rayos lo supieron? – gruñó el hombre acompañante – estamos muertos, hombre

− _Enviamos dos motocicletas para que la derriben – informó la voz_

− _Está bien, copiado – respondió el acompañante a través de una radio_

− Si no la matan, nos encargamos nosotros – dijo el conductor y el otro hombre asintió preparando armas

 **En la ruta**

Sakura miró por el espejo de su motocicleta a las otras dos motocicletas que la perseguían. Se estaban acercando y no podría salvar a la niña.

Sin esperar un segundo más, sacó una nueve milímetros de su cadera y mientras sostenía con una mano el manubrio de la motocicleta, se giró disparándole a la rueda delantera de la motocicleta roja que estaba a su derecha.

La motocicleta roja perdió el control desviándose de la ruta y chocó contra un árbol dejando inconsciente o muerto al conductor.

 **En el auto negro**

El conductor se encontraba bastante nervioso y el acompañante intentaba que la niña se callara.

− ¡Ya cállate! – gritó el hombre haciendo que hipara en silencio

− _Haruno acaba de destruir una motocicleta – informó la voz_

− Maldición

 **En la ruta**

La motocicleta roja que estaba a la izquierda de Sakura se acercó a su altura y cuando el conductor estuvo a punto de disparar, ella fue más rápida y le dio un disparo preciso en la frente haciendo que el hombre cayera muerto sobre la motocicleta y estrellándose en algún lugar.

 **En el auto negro**

El conductor al ver que la otra motocicleta había sido derribada, le ordenó al acompañante que le disparara a la mujer.

El acompañante sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana del auto para estar en posición de disparo.

 **En la ruta**

Al ver que uno de los cómplices sacó su cuerpo por la ventana dispuesto a matarla, Sakura volvió a sacar su arma.

El hombre le disparó y ella a duras penas esquivó el disparo que iba a su cabeza. Ella estaba en desventaja y no tenía otra opción más que disparar precisamente o moriría. Esquivó otro disparo que apenas le rozó. Sostuvo el manubrio con sus piernas y tomando su arma apuntó con ambas manos al hombre. El disparo fue exitoso, el acompañante cayó en la ruta muerto al instante.

Sin esperar, Sakura apuntó a través del vidrio trasero del auto al conductor. El disparo podría fallar ya que estaba a más de cien metros.

 **En el auto**

El conductor estaba desesperado no sabía qué rayos hacer, su compañero acababa de ser asesinado por la mujer. Solo le quedaba una opción.

Frenó el auto con fuerza.

 **En la ruta**

Sakura perdió el objetivo cuando el auto frenó. Maldijo en voz baja, el disparo era seguro. Ella frenó su motocicleta a una corta distancia. Un hombre de mediana edad se bajó del auto arrastrando a la niña que no paraba de llorar. El hombre tiró de su cabello negro al ver que la niña no quería caminar. Sakura apretó los dientes.

− Oye tú, mataré a la niña si no te vas – dijo en voz alta apuntándole en la cabeza con un arma

− No-o me-e ma-ates – tartamudeó Sarada

− ¡Cállate! – gritó el hombre ahorcándola con su antebrazo

Sakura lo miró fijamente sin una sola emoción en su rostro. Deseaba torturar a ese tipo. Apuntó al cráneo del hombre con su nueve milímetros.

− Con que no te vas, eh – se burló apretando el caño del arma en la cabeza – y te atreves a apuntarme

Mientras Sakura lo miraba le apuntó con su arma, observó una gota de sudor cayendo por la sien. El brazo con el que apuntaba temblaba levemente, era casi imperceptible. A los ojos de Sakura Haruno nada era imperceptible.

Todo era cuestión de quién dispararía primero. Era decisivo.

Sakura solo esperaba el momento correcto.

El hombre quería acabar de una vez con la niña.

El momento había llegado, el músculo del antebrazo de aquel hombre se tensó.

A través de sus lágrimas, Sarada vio cómo la mujer de cabello rosa disparó a su secuestrador.

La bala se introdujo en su cráneo traspasándolo haciendo que un chorro de sangre saliera por la nuca.

El control sobre Sarada se aflojó al instante mientras el hombre caía de espaldas al asfalto.

Los ojos del hombre estaban muy amplios como si estuviese sorprendido, en su frente había un agujero producto del disparo y un hilo de sangre recorría su frente.

− ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la mujer de repente a su lado

− Sí – respondió Sarada asustada

− No te haré daño – sonrió levemente Sakura – ven, te llevaré con tus hermanos

Sakura subió a la niña a su motocicleta y luego se subió ella misma para que la niña esté delante. Dio media vuelta en medio de la ruta vacía ignorando el cadáver del secuestrador y procedió a regresar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos, un auto negro estaba incendiado y todas las personas muertas a su alrededor. La camioneta de los Uchiha estaba agujereada por los disparos pero seguía intacta.

− Baja lentamente de la motocicleta y aléjate – ordenó Itachi apuntándole con un arma

− ¡Nii-san, ella me salvó!

− Obedece – ordenó Itachi mirando a la mujer e ignorando a su hermana

Sakura lo miró ya que estaba a pocos metros, recordó que tenía un arma en su cadera pero si llegaba a moverse sospechosamente la matarían. Decidió obedecer, era lo más sensato.

Se bajó de la motocicleta y se alejó varios metros atrás con las manos en alto para que pensaran que estaba rendida. Sasuke salió desde atrás de la camioneta sin armas pero sostenía su brazo izquierdo. Estaba herido. Bajó a su hermana de la motocicleta con su brazo derecho.

Ahora que prestaba atención, Itachi también estaba herido en la pierna. Un disparo le había rozado y la herida sangraba. De repente, Itachi bajó el arma y la miró.

− Ven con nosotros – habló un poco más calmado

− No puedo, debo irme – respondió Sakura dándose vuelta

− No es una opción, vendrás con nosotros – dijo Itachi acercándose rápidamente

Sakura no escuchó sus pasos, solo vio su sombra cuando ya estaba cerca de ella. Cuando estuvo a punto de darse vuelta, sintió la culata de un arma golpeándola fuertemente en su nuca.

La oscuridad la consumió al instante. La habían desmayado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Comenten :)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¡Gracias a todos por dejar reviews, favs y follows! Sinceramente estoy sorprendida de que les haya gustado así que continuaré el fic.

¡Disfruten!

 **Lady Blonde:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que agrade el fic :) ¡Saludos!

 **vampire andrea:** ¡Gracias! Me encanta que te guste el fic. Habrá mucho misterio en la historia. Con respecto a los Uchiha, habrá romance... ;) ¡Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

 **NicoleAnimes:** ¡Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra que te guste el fic :3 Es extraño que Sarada sea hermana de los Uchiha pero ya verás por qué. ¡Saludos!

 **d-o-l-l-dbaa:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia :D ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! ¡Saludos!

 **sly. :** ¡Gracias por comentar! Me encanta que te guste el fic :3 ¡Saludos!

 **cinthiamayte2215:** ¡Gracias por comentar! Es un alivio que se haya entendido la narración, tenía un poco de dudas. La idea de Sakura como asesina es un tanto extraña y creo que se puede hacer un buen fic. ¡Me alegra que te guste el fic! Con respecto a Sarada, es un poco raro sí... pero ya verás por qué ;) ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"Tus amigos siempre deben subestimar tus virtudes, y tus enemigos siempre deben sobrevalorar tus defectos"_

Desde que la habían secuestrado, Sarada estuvo un poco paranoica pero sus hermanos lograron relajarla. Ahora mismo se encontraba peinando una muñeca, acción que nunca realizaba a menos que algo le preocupara.

En realidad, la niña estaba preocupada por la mujer de pelo rosa. Era una mujer fuerte, se había ganado su respeto. Aquella mujer estaba en una habitación cercana a la suya durmiendo y las sirvientas le habían cambiado la ropa para que estuviera cómoda.

Por supuesto que había querido visitarla pero su padre se lo prohibió. Sarada hizo una mueca, su padre siempre le prohibía hacer cosas pero ella era Sarada Uchiha y se las arreglaba para desobedecer. Sonrió pícaramente dejando la muñeca sobre su cama.

Sarada abrió la puerta de su habitación levemente y en ese instante una sirvienta se retiraba de la habitación de huéspedes donde residía la chica de pelo rosa. Cuando la sirvienta estuvo fuera de la vista, Sarada se aventuró por el pasillo rápidamente y entreabrió la puerta de la otra habitación.

Era un dormitorio espacioso, una cama matrimonial grande y muebles lujosos como decoración. En la cama vio un bulto acostado. Sarada entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

La niña estaba nerviosa, aquella mujer había matado personas pero la salvó. Quería saber por qué la había salvado, ni siquiera la conocía. Una sensación en el estómago la invadió, estaba sumamente nerviosa. Lentamente, se acercó hacia la cama.

Sarada pudo ver el rostro de la mujer. Era bonita, tenía una piel blanca sin imperfecciones, labios rosados. Su cabello rosa estaba desparramado en la almohada dándole un aspecto casi angelical.

Inconscientemente, la niña acercó su mano hacia el cabello rosado para tocarlo y confirmar si era tan sedoso como se veía. En ese instante, la mano de la pequeña fue detenida bruscamente por la mujer que la miraba intensamente. Sarada se sorprendió haciendo un pequeño grito.

− Lo-o siento – se disculpó Sarada nerviosamente

Sakura soltó la mano de la pequeña rápidamente, no había querido asustarla. Simplemente era el instinto al sentir la cercanía de alguien. La mujer se sentó lentamente en la cama mirando a su alrededor bajo la atenta mirada de Sarada.

La joven recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Fijó su mirada en la niña, que la miraba cautelosamente. Sakura miró hacia otro lado y se tocó la nuca. Estaba dolorida, el golpe que le habían dado fue fuerte. Se dio cuenta de que debía estar en la casa de la pequeña, miró su cuerpo y estaba vestida con un camisón blanco.

− Quiero hablar con la persona que esté a cargo – habló Sakura por primera vez

Sarada asintió y casi corriendo salió de la habitación. Mientras esperaba, Sakura se acercó a la ventana y vio que estaba en un segundo piso. Con esa simple información, comenzó a hacer planes de escape en caso de que fuese necesario. Una mucama entró en la habitación y le dejó ropa sobre la cama. A los pocos minutos, la niña hizo su aparición.

− Mi padre te espera en su despacho pero primero debes cambiarte – informó Sarada seriamente

− Está bien – aceptó Sakura

En ese momento, Sakura se quitó el camisón haciendo que la niña se sonrojara y saliera corriendo de la habitación. La mujer levantó una ceja ante la actitud y luego recordó que ella había perdido el pudor hacía mucho tiempo.

La ropa que la mucama le había traído era la misma que usaba el día en iba a cumplir la misión. Estaba limpia. Sin esperar más, se colocó la musculosa roja de tirantes junto a la chaqueta de cuero negra. También un pantalón negro y botas negras.

A pocos metros de ella había un tocador con un espejo. Observó su reflejo y vio que su cabello estaba despeinado. Improvisando rápidamente se hizo un moño desordenado sosteniéndolo con unas hebillas pequeñas que había allí. Finalmente, decidió salir de la habitación.

− Sígame, por favor – habló Sarada apenas salió

− Está bien

Sakura siguió a la niña hasta donde estaba la oficina de su padre. En el camino observó con atención la casa, estaba muy bien decorada. Cuadros lujosos la adornaban, plantas perfectamente colocadas en esquinas y las paredes color caoba elegante. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la oficina y Sarada hizo una seña para que entrara. Sakura abrió la puerta y entró.

− Buenos días – saludó un hombre de cabello largo puntiagudo – mi nombre es Madara Uchiha

La joven lo observó fijamente unos momentos, era un hombre de unos cuarenta años y conservaba bastante bien su aspecto. Al igual que sus hijos, tenía el cabello negro azabache y ojos color ébano.

− Soy Sakura Haruno – respondió la mujer

− Lo sé – asintió Madara – estuve investigándote y eres una de los asesinos profesionales más temidos en el mundo – continuó el hombre – seguramente te preguntarás por qué estás aquí – la miró como queriendo una respuesta

− Sí, quiero saber por qué estoy aquí – dijo Sakura sin emociones

− ¿Qué hacías en la ruta cuando secuestraron a mi hija? – preguntó Madara sin perder el tiempo

− Estaba en una misión – respondió Sakura escuetamente

− ¿Qué misión? – cuestionó Madara nuevamente

− Es confidencial – cortó la joven

− Veo que no quieres decirme qué hacías allí – dijo Madara con voz gruesa – sé que tienes que ver con el clan Hyuga – Sakura frunció el ceño – ¿cómo lo sé? Bueno, descubrí que los hombres que fueron tras mis hijos estaban bajo el mando de Hiashi Hyuga – sentenció Madara – y fui a charlar personalmente con Hiashi sobre el asunto y en efecto me dijo que tú le habías solicitado esa cantidad de hombres como distracción para que tú pudieras asesinar a mis hijos y secuestrar a mi hija – Sakura apretó la mandíbula maldiciendo al Hyuga por tal mentira – por lo tanto, dame una razón para no matarte en este preciso instante – amenazó Madara mirándola fijamente

− Lo que Hyuga te ha dicho es una mentira – habló Sakura conteniendo su furia – él mismo me buscó para contratarme, la misión que me dio era matar a Sasuke Uchiha

− ¿E ibas a matarlo? – Madara entrecerró los ojos

− Soy una asesina profesional, no hago preguntas simplemente hago mi trabajo – respondió Sakura seriamente – y por si no te has dado cuenta, he salvado a tu hija de un destino atroz – lo miró fijamente con una mirada salvaje – y con respecto a tu amenaza, yo podría asesinarte con cualquier objeto de esta habitación – finalizó tétricamente

Madara correspondió su mirada y luego se puso a analizar a la joven. Esa chica tenía un alma muy oscura, mucha sangre ha manchado sus manos. El ambiente estaba extremadamente tenso, ambos se miraban fijamente. Ninguno desviaba la mirada.

− Tengo una propuesta para ti – habló Madara de repente

− ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Sakura

− Sé mi guardaespaldas – propuso Madara – la paga es excelente, no requiere de tu completa presencia junto a mí

− No, gracias – negó Sakura educadamente

− ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Madara mirándola con atención

− No me involucro con los clientes, hago mi trabajo y desaparezco – respondió la joven - simplemente soy un árbol más en el gran bosque – lo miró – y como todo quedó claro, me retiro – informó

Madara observó cómo la mujer daba media vuelta para retirarse de su oficina. Con suma elegancia, abrió el picaporte de la puerta y la cerró con delicadeza. Casi sin ruido.

Debía admitir que esa mujer era cautivante para ser tan joven. Madara se acercó a la ventana de su oficina que daba una gran vista al exterior y vio unos minutos más tarde a Sakura ser escoltada por un guardia hasta la salida de la mansión. Y sin más, ella desapareció.

En ese momento, golpearon la puerta de su oficina. Era su hijo Itachi.

− Itachi, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Madara sin despegar la vista de la ventana

− Sakura fue escoltada a la salida y se fue – respondió Itachi

− Sí, lo sé – asintió Madara sentándose en su sillón – le propuse ser mi guardaespaldas y no aceptó – Itachi no respondió simplemente lo miró – ahora me interesa más que nunca, sería un excelente activo para el Clan Uchiha – sonrió socarronamente

− Puede ser – respondió Itachi vagamente

A decir verdad, Itachi pensaba que la muchacha era muy habilidosa siendo asesina profesional pero a diferencia de su padre lo que llamaba su atención era su apellido. Haruno. En algún lugar lo había oído, de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras Sakura tomaba un taxi para dirigirse a su casa pensó en el engaño de Hiashi. Había caído en su trampa, y si no hubiera salvado a la niña posiblemente tendría el Clan Uchiha tras ella. Maldito viejo, pagaría por ello. Le enseñaría a jamás meterse con ella pero primero iría a recuperar su motocicleta negra en la ruta.

 **Al día siguiente**

En ese día, Sakura se despertó de buen humor. Como todos los días, desayunó una manzana acompañada de jugo de naranja. Se duchó un buen rato, se vistió con sus ropas oscuras habituales pero esta vez dejó su cabello rosa suelto. Prendió su celular, tenía diez llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido. Se encogió de hombros, ya volverían a llamar.

En unos días tendría una reunión con el Clan Shimura. El líder Danzo le apetecía charlar con ella para darle una misión. Al parecer era alguien importante ya que quería hacer la reunión lo antes posible.

El día pasó muy rápido, Sakura se dedicó a comprarse algunas cosas necesarias. Como ser más munición para sus armas, quizás un cuchillo y además agregaría a su armamento algún fusil nuevo.

Pero lo extraño era que sentía un cosquilleo en su nuca. Como si estuviera siendo observada. Frunció el ceño, sea lo que sea lo descubriría. Aceleró su motocicleta repentinamente y giró rápidamente en una esquina esquivando algunos autos.

Sakura miró a través del espejo y vio un auto color gris claro detrás de ella a una distancia media. Para confirmar la persecución se detuvo de repente en una calle muy concurrida. Estacionó la motocicleta en la vereda.

El auto gris claro se detuvo metros atrás estacionando en la calle. Sakura se metió a un local de tatuajes bastante tétrico. Al entrar, la campanilla del lugar sonó llamando la atención de los dueños. Le preguntaron si deseaba algo y ella amablemente dijo que esperaba a alguien. Sin más, la dejaron allí esperando. Sakura se escondió al lado de una estantería de piercings.

Sospechosamente, un hombre de cabello castaño entró a la tienda. Estaba vestido con un traje bastante formal, eso no era normal. Frunció el ceño al ver que el hombre miraba alrededor como buscando algo o alguien. Eso bastó para Sakura. La estaban buscando.

Al confirmar esto, Sakura salió de su escondite y tomó al hombre desde la solapa de su traje. El hombre fue tomado desprevenido por la mujer que lo sostuvo contra una pared violentamente.

− ¿Para quién trabajas? – preguntó Sakura con enojo

− Yo-o – tartamudeó el hombre

− Dime para quién trabajas o te mato – amenazó Sakura sacando una navaja y raspando la filosa punta en su garganta

− Ma-adara U-uchiha-a – tartamudeó el hombre muy nervioso por la navaja

− Dile que si quiere algo que se acerque él mismo – dijo Sakura soltándolo bruscamente – y ahora váyanse tú y tu amigo del auto – amenazó nuevamente

El hombre asintió aterrorizado y se fue de la tienda de tatuajes. Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio que todos la estaban mirado. Ella los ignoró y se retiró del lugar.

El auto se había ido. Sakura se dirigió a su motocicleta negra y se retiró de allí para ir a su departamento. Después de todo tendría que prepararse para la reunión con Danzo Shimura.

La joven se preguntó qué querría Madara. Ella ya había rechazado aquella propuesta de ser su guardaespaldas. Su lema siempre fue no involucrarse con nadie en ningún sentido porque solo haría que la mataran. Si volvía a descubrir que la espiaban, tomaría el asunto con sus propias manos.

 **Mansión Uchiha**

Itachi Uchiha era el hijo mayor de los Uchiha, desde pequeño siempre fue criado como el futuro heredero de la empresa de su padre pero ese no era su plan. Él quería hacer su propio camino en completa libertad.

En aquel momento, Itachi se encontraba en su computadora investigando sobre Sakura Haruno pero no había nada. Ni un solo resultado sobre su nombre. Intentó solo con el apellido Haruno. Miles de enlaces aparecieron en el buscador. Abrió el primero que estaba en la lista.

La página web informaba de un tal Kizashi Haruno, héroe de guerra. La mayor parte de la biografía relataba su infancia, dónde creció, cómo llegó a ser soldado y las medallas que ganó por sus servicios. Itachi continuó leyendo hasta que vio la peor parte. El héroe de la nación había sido asesinado cruelmente en Japón, su esposa e hija presenciaron el terrible homicidio. El autor del crimen también mató a la esposa llamada Mebuki Haruno. La hija de ambos sobrevivió debido a que se escondió antes de que llegaran los asesinos. Ella fue la principal testigo pero su declaración jamás fue tomada en cuenta. Según fuentes, la corrupción del gobierno protegió a los asesinos.

Itachi siguió leyendo sobre la hija del hombre asesinado y su nombre era Sakura Haruno. Fue enviada a un orfanato pero una noche desapareció sin dejar rastros y los encargados jamás se preocuparon en buscarla. Nunca más se supo nada de la niña, ni siquiera saben si ha de estar viva. Itachi se quitó sus lentes de lectura sorprendido, debía averiguar más sobre esto.

 **En otro lugar de la ciudad**

Sakura ya había cenado y estaba bastante enojada con Madara por haber enviado personas a seguirla. Suspiró profundamente intentando relajarse, no serviría de nada estresarse.

Como ya había preparado sus armas, Sakura decidió darse un baño relajante. Se dirigió al baño, cargó la bañera un poco más de la mitad poniendo al agua un poco de sales. Se desvistió y al instante, la mujer se metió allí. Se recostó en la bañera hasta entrar completamente y luego de unos segundos sacó su cabeza a la superficie.

Su largo cabello rosado se pegó a su cuerpo mientras ella se acomodaba en la bañera. Sakura observó los azulejos color turquesa de la pared. Aquel color le recordó cuando observaba el cielo junto a su padre. Un sentimiento de tristeza invadió su corazón haciendo que cerrara los ojos.

Inconscientemente, Sakura comenzó a recordar la terrible muerte de sus padres a manos de unos despiadados asesinos. Apretó los puños mientras lágrimas de furia caían de sus ojos esmeraldas. Ellos no hubieran querido que llevara la vida que tenía pero debía vengar sus muertes. Se secó las lágrimas con enojo, odiaba llorar. Demostraba su debilidad.

Ella suspiró y sin más qué pensar se sumergió en el agua aromatizada. Con aquella acción, Sakura intentaba apagar un poco el dolor que siempre la acechaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

¡Disfruten!

Y disculpen la demora.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Destruye tus sentimientos"

Eran las seis de la mañana, y Sakura ya se había despertado y desayunado. Era imposible para ella despertarse más tarde, simplemente no podía. Quizás ese hábito se debía a aquellos tiempos en los que fue torturada. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos.

Hace unos pocos días se había reunido con Danzo Shimura, un empresario muy adinerado. La contactó con la excusa de darle una misión. Pero no fue exactamente por eso, al parecer tenía una "estrecha amistad" con Hiashi Hyuga y la interferencia de Sakura en el impedimento del secuestro Uchiha había hecho que grandes conflictos en sus negocios. Básicamente, la amenazó con una navaja mientras rozaba su mejilla.

Por supuesto que Sakura Haruno conservó la calma, su amenaza no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Tenía ganas de asesinarlo en ese instante pero muchos de sus guardaespaldas estaban presentes y sería estúpido intentar algo. Había una clara desventaja. Por lo tanto, se vengaría luego. No iba a quedar así.

Ahora que lo analizaba, Danzo Shimura y Hiashi Hyuga eran socios y su intervención en esos asuntos de secuestro además del engaño que le hicieron, le traería muchos problemas. Y estaba sola, no tenía colegas, ni familia, ni nada así.

Quizás involucrarse con los Uchiha no sería mala idea, podría arreglar un trato con Madara Uchiha para tener aunque sea su apoyo. Después de todo, era claro que despreciaba a los Hyuga. Aunque no sabía mucho sobre su relación con Danzo Shimura.

De repente, el celular de Sakura sonó. Ella miró el número y decía desconocido. Frunció el ceño y atendió.

\- Buenos días, Sakura – saludó una voz masculina

\- ¿Quién habla? – preguntó la joven

\- Madara Uchiha – respondió con calma el hombre – haré de cuenta que el incidente del otro día con mi guardaespaldas no sucedió, ¿está bien? – Sakura no respondió – ahora dime, ¿has pensado sobre mi propuesta? – Sakura permaneció unos segundos en silencio y respondió

\- Sí

\- ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta? – cuestionó Madara

\- Seré su guardaespaldas – respondió la joven

\- Grandioso, un auto te recogerá aproximadamente en quince minutos – informó el hombre – Hasta luego

El líder Uchiha cortó la llamada justo cuando Sakura pretendía protestar. ¿Cómo sabía dónde se hospedaba? ¿La habían seguido y ella no se dio cuenta? Frunció el ceño, esto era demasiado extraño.

Tal como dijo Madara, un auto negro tocó bocina alertando su llegada. Recogiendo sus cosas, Sakura salió del hotel y entró en el auto. Allí dentro, estaba el chofer manejando y en la parte de atrás, uno de los hijos de Madara Uchiha.

\- Creo que no me he presentado – habló el muchacho – soy Sasuke Uchiha – tendió la mano

\- Sakura Haruno – respondió la joven ignorando la mano

El joven Uchiha levantó una ceja al ver que no aceptaba el saludo. A decir verdad, Sakura se sentía incómoda en su presencia ya que Sasuke Uchiha había sido un objetivo para ser asesinado. Suspiró mentalmente, ya empezaba a arrepentirse de esto.

Luego de una hora y media de viaje, llegaron a la Mansión Uchiha. La servidumbre los recibió, luego Sasuke guió a la joven por la mansión hasta llegar a un gran salón. Al abrir las puertas, había una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres armados con katanas. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, esto era sospechoso. Disimuladamente, abrió su bolso en busca de su katana especial y la desenfundó. Si era lo que pensaba, no podía perder tiempo. En ese momento, Madara entró al salón y sonrió a sus invitados.

\- Bienvenidos – saludó Madara – como sabrán, estoy en busca del mejor guardaespaldas y quién sobreviva a este encuentro... se ganará el puesto – sonrió tétricamente – ¡Buena suerte! – se retiró con elegancia

Maldito Uchiha pensó Sakura. La había traído para luchar a muerte contra todos estos asesinos. Apretó el agarre de su katana, todos estaban nerviosos. Podía verlo en sus caras. De repente, un grupo reducido gritó y se abalanzaron sobre otras personas.

Sakura observó pacientemente la lucha sangrienta que ocurría frente a ella. Se mataban unos a otros, ella decidió esperar a que la atacaran. En ese instante, un hombre bastante alto junto a otros dos hombres corrieron hacia ella.

Apenas se acercaron los dos hombres, Sakura los apuñaló con facilidad matándolos al instante. El hombre grande la insultó y corrió hacia ella dispuesto a cortarle el torso. La joven espero el momento oportuno y de un solo movimiento lo apuñaló en el estómago, y al retirar la espada, un gran chorro de sangre salió del cuerpo causando que el hombre muriera.

Al parecer, esto llamó la atención de los demá miraron fijamente, más de veinte hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella. Sakuramaldijo mentalmente a los Uchiha.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sí, es corto. La segunda parte será asombrosa, se los aseguro. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima! Y será pronto.


End file.
